deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashley Williams
Ashley Williams is a human soldier who served in the Systems Alliance as a Gunnery Chief in the 2nd Frontier Division on Eden Prime, and was later assigned to Commander Shepard's squad after the geth attack on Eden Prime. Born on April 14th, 2158 on the colony world Sirona in the 61 Ursae Majoris system, Ashley Madeline Williams comes from a large family that includes a long line of Alliance soldiers. Her father was an enlisted man and she is the oldest of four daughters in the family, followed by Abby, Lynn, and Sarah. Due to her father's frequent deployments, she helped to raise her sisters, and the four siblings grew close to one another as a result. Despite his hard work and dedication, Ashley's father never rose above the rank of Serviceman third class, a fact she is deeply bitter about. Following her family's tradition, Ashley enlisted in the Alliance Navy as a marine after high school and was assigned to the Recruit Training Depot in Macapá, Brazil. During training, Chief Williams was certified proficient with the standard-issue M7 Lancer assault rifle and light to standard-weight combat hardsuits. She also completed certification in zero-gravity combat aboard the Rakesh Sharma Orbital Platform in Earth geosynchronous orbit. For Hostile Environment Assault Training, she was assigned to Fort Charles Upham on Saturn's moon, Titan, where she was awarded a commendation for her bold assault technique in a field exercise simulating an attack on turian point defense emplacements. Drill Instructor Gunnery Chief Ellison noted her steadfast endurance and aggressive instincts, and promoted her to squad leader, and subsequently to platoon guide after observing her effective tutelage of the less skilled members of her training unit. Her platoon had logged unanimous positive feedback on her leadership in the recent fitness review cycle. Private Nirali Bhatia praised her focus on team-building exercises and "tough but fair" discipline. Later, it was revealed that her grandfather was General Williams, who surrendered the garrison at Shanxi to the turians during the First Contact War, thus becoming the first human to surrender to an alien force. Her superiors' prejudice against her family meant she had mostly been stuck on groundside garrison posts — preventing her from gaining actual combat experience — despite her exemplary technical scores. She repeatedly requested a transfer to a shipboard posting, but each request had been denied, without explicit reasons. Possibly due to the discrimination she experienced, Ashley asserts that a Williams has to be better than the best, to make up for Shanxi, making her dedicated to her job, but also prickly, blunt and quick-tempered. Her aggressive instincts and tendency to speak bluntly are suitable as a field unit, but might lead to complications if her duties require her to interact with civilians. Additionally, her political opinions may be problematic, given the focus on improving relations with the Citadel. Ashley Williams is first encountered on Eden Prime during the course of Commander Shepard's mission to retrieve a Prothean Beacon. Ashley's unit, the 212, was wiped out by an army of geth also intent on retrieving the beacon. As sole survivor of her unit, and having demonstrated her combat abilities on Eden Prime, Captain Anderson has her transferred to the SSV Normandy. Ashley is uncomfortable about filling a dead man's shoes after the loss of Corporal Jenkins, and blames herself for not being more alert during the geth attack. Over time, she becomes accustomed to the crew, even getting along well with Kaidan Alenko. While off duty, Ashley spends her time in the Normandy's storage section, cleaning rifles. Upon interaction, she will give feedback on recent missions, or the latest shipboard gossip before anyone else. Ashley enjoys talking about her family and is interested in Shepard's background. She is amazed that she and Shepard went to the same training facility and even reminisces about getting yelled at by Gunnery Chief Ellison. Ashley has strong religious beliefs but is hesitant to discuss it with Shepard because she's concerned of the uneasiness it may cause in others. Her faith is strengthened by her work in space — "How can you look out at this galaxy and not believe in something?" — and she believes that her father who had passed away is with God. She still remembers his favorite poem, Tennyson's Ulysses, by heart. When Shepard jokingly states that Ashley is the last person the Commander would expect to hear quoting classical literature, Ashley indignantly replies "just because I can drill you between the eyes from a hundred meters, doesn't mean I can't like sensitive stuff! But don't spread it around." Though she is tough and aggressive, Ashley has displayed a compassionate side; when meeting Samesh Bhatia she is very respectful and sympathetic, taking the time to say how much his wife Nirali loved him. Due to her family history, groundside assignments, and lack of experience in working with other races, she tends to be distrustful of aliens. Ashley doesn't trust the Citadel Council and believes humanity can't rely on them staying allies. She questions the wisdom of allowing Urdnot Wrex and Garrus Vakarian to wander around freely, and dismisses the Prothean Cipher as "some asari mumbo jumbo", believing the Commander has suffered needlessly to get it. However, Ashley acknowledges that Shepard is in command and the presence of aliens on the Normandy is not her decision. That being said, Ashley isn't xenophobic. She dismisses Terra Firma as a group of xenophobic "jackals" who have replaced the original noble aims of the party with anti-alien paranoia. Also, even though she will not hesitate to shoot Wrex if she believes he presents a threat to Shepard on Virmire, she happily volunteers to go with Captain Kirrahe's team and works well with the salarians, respecting their tenacity and skill. At the operation on Virmire, Shepard can choose to save Ashley's life, but at the cost of losing Kaidan. During the debriefing, Ashley gets angry at Shepard's decision, saying Kaidan was a superior officer and she should have been the one left behind. However, Shepard responds by asking how far Ashley is willing to go in order to clear her grandfather's name. Ashley does have qualms about facing the Reapers, claiming she's infantry and will have no place in the upcoming battles but Shepard assures her that she's needed. Eventually Ashley comes to her senses and agrees to work with the Normandy's multi-species crew to stop Saren. (From the Mass Effect Wikia) Battle vs. Samantha Byrne (by So-Pro Warrior) Word of the death of Marcus Fenix at the hands of Commander Shepard spreads quickly over Sera and Shepard quickly calls in Joker on the Normandy to pick him up and warn the rest of the team about the problems the COG might cause and now must leave the planet. On the Island of Vectes... Samantha Byrne and 4 COG Soldiers are scouting the area as they had heard that one of many Shepard's team members were in the area and are out to exact revenge for Marcus. One of the COG soldiers overhears a conversation and warns Samantha who orders the COG with the Longshot Sniper to take to the high ground to confirm it's Shepard's team mate. The Sniper climbs up a rocky hill and spots Ashley Williams and 4 Alliance Marines who are awaiting for a shuttle from the Normandy to land and pick them up. The COG sniper radio's Samantha and she and the other COG soldiers get into position to kill them. The COG Sniper takes aim at a Alliance Marine watching the area aims for the head and fires a shot killing the marine . Ashley yells at the other marines to take cover just as the COG with the Longshot finishes reloading and waits for someone to try and pop their head up. However a Alliance Marine not seen by the COG sniper as he was behind a damaged vehicle takes out his M-92 Mantis and aims at the COG Sniper and fires putting a bullet in his head . The marine puts away his M-92 and runs to join Ashley and the other marines but one of the COG soldiers pops up from behind cover and fires his Lancer at the marine and the marine is filled with lead . Another COG soldier takes out a Bolo Grenade and starts swinging it and runs out of cover and starts charging at the Alliance soldiers and tosses the grenade when he gets close enough and blows a Alliance marine over his cover however another Alliance marine pops up with a M-22 Eviscerator and blows a hole into the COG soldier's stomach . Ashley pops out of cover and throws a Mk 14 grenade at a COG soldier who is behind a large rock, as soon as it passes the rock Ashley remotely detonates the greande killing the COG soldier behind the rock . Samantha and the other COG soldier work their way behind Ashely and the other Alliance soldier and the COG soldier gets behind the Alliance Marine with his Gnasher Shotgun drawn and blows the marines head off Ashley sees this and takes aim with her M-8 and riddles the COG soldier full of rounds . Samantha tries to fire her Lancer but the gun jams and she revs up the Chainsaw bayonet and charges at Ashley, Ashley however sees this and as Samantha raises her Chainsaw to bring it down on Ashley, Ashley quickly rolls out of the way and the Chainsaw gets destroyed by the rock that was behind Ashley. Samantha tosses the Lancer and takes out her Snub pistol and starts firing as Ashley but the Kinetic barriers on Ashley's armor withstand the shots and she quickly dives to the ground, pulls out her M-5 Phalanx and fires at Samantha striking her in the arm and knee and Samantha falls to her knees and Ashley puts a round in her head . Ashley raises her gun in the air and yells in victory "FOR THE ALLIANCE!" Winner:Ashley Williams Expert's Opinion In the end Ashley Williams dominated in the Majority of X-Factors such as *Training *Armor Metallurgy *and Logistics Ashley also dominated in the Close Range, Long Range, and Explosive Categories but the most important factor was Ashley Williams's armor that proved to be more tougher and protected more of her body failing in combat only failing 2.5% of the time compared to Samantha's armor that failed 97.5% as it wasn't tough and only protected a small amount of her body. That and Ashley's weapons were more better in shape as they never jammed and were reliable compared to the more unreliable weapons that Samantha wielded. The original battle, weapons and votes can be found here. Category:Warriors Category:BioWare Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Alien Fighters Category:Science Fiction Warriors